Till death do us part
by anne black
Summary: James and Amelia are finally happy, but with a new arrival on the way and a crazy family who seem to have little control over their own life's, it's not going to be easy. (Sequel to Illusions of a perfect marriage)


Amelia Potter couldn't suppress her smile as she walked next to her husband James, who was giggling.

She ran a hand over her face before running it through her long dark brown hair, unsure what to do with her hands as she resisted the urge to jump around in jubilation, she could feel James bubbling with excitement next to her. It had been nearly two months since they had renewed their vows to each other and they had been counting down the days to their first Healer appointment at St Mungo's since finding out that they were expecting.

They continued walking down the corridor and towards the lift that would take them to the ground floor so they could leave St. Mungo's hospital, coming to a stop outside of it; James pressed the button to call for it. The lift appeared instantly and they stepped inside and James pressed the button to take them to the ground floor, the door closed and they turned to look at each other, wide grins spreading across their faces.

"I can't believe it!" James cried happily as he wrapped his arms around Amelia and picked her up in excitement, spinning her around as she laughed loudly.

"James, you're squishing me, this can't be good for the babies." Amelia said, her arms wrapped around her husband, who put her down and took hold of her hands so he could pull her towards him, he gave her a kiss on the lips before grinning down at her.

"It's just crazy, Amelia; I don't think I'm going to get my head around this." James told her truthfully as he brought his hands down to her now noticeable bump.

"Me neither," Amelia admitted with a smile, looking down at James's hands.  
James laughed again as he took her hands away from Amelia's stomach and took a hold of her hand. The lift door had opened and a few people were coming into the lift. James walked out in front of Amelia and she quickly followed him out.

When they had walked away from the crowd James had thrown his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"So, who should we tell first?"

They had decided to go to James's parents house first, Amelia deciding to send an owl to her parents when she arrived at Adams, it was a lot easier for her to do this as they lived in Romania. They were planning on coming over to stay once the baby, or babies now, were born.

Ginny was in the middle of doing her housework when they had arrived, both her and Harry had been expecting them, and it seemed that in Ginny's impatience she had begun cleaning the already immaculate house. She ushered them inside to the kitchen quickly where Harry was sat, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet, he seemed calmer then his wife.

Amelia gave a wide smile as she sat down at the kitchen table and James sat next to her, she opened her bag as she pulled out the pictures of the scan that the Healer had given them. She and James had decided to let Harry and Ginny see the pictures before telling them the big news.

Harry had brought over drinks for Amelia and James as Ginny looked down at the picture that Amelia had passed her. Amelia and James exchanged grins as Ginny beamed down at the picture; Harry was looking over her shoulder and smiling proudly down at the picture of his grandchild.

"Oh, it's so beautiful" Ginny cried, her eyes welling up as Harry took the picture off of his wife so he could look down at it. Amelia held out another picture to Ginny.

"Would you like to see the other picture?" Amelia asked her, Ginny took the picture quite happily and looked down at it unknowingly; James let out a laugh as he stood up and walked in between Harry and Ginny, putting his arms around both of his parents shoulders as they both looked down at the pictures they were each holding.

"It's twins." He told them.

Ginny let out a scream of what Amelia hoped was excitement as Harry looked up quickly in shock, James was wincing as he held the ear his mother had just screamed into, Ginny took the other picture off of Harry and held them together, looking at them together.

"I've actually got another picture of them together," Amelia said standing up to show Ginny and Harry, a large grin on her face. "The other ones are profile pictures."

Ginny looked down at the picture in her hands as she gave Amelia a one armed hug. Harry had brought James into a congratulatory hug.

"This would explain why you were putting on more weight, like you were worried about," Ginny said. Amelia nodded as she looked down at the scan of her babies. Amelia had expressed her concerns to Ginny a few weeks ago and Ginny had said to ask the Healer about it, now they knew the reason.

"That's what the Healer said," Amelia told Ginny, "I was just worried that the baby was developing James's big head."

James laughed at Amelia before saying, "I don't have a big head."

Harry and Ginny both chuckled, "Your head was massive as a baby," Ginny told him, "It felt like I was pushing out a Quaffle when I had you."

James held his hands over his ears, "I really don't need to hear this from my mother."

"You ruined me," Ginny laughed as James screwed his face up in disgust, Amelia seemed to have gone pale at Ginny's comment.

"Oh, don't worry dear, I'm only joking," Ginny said giving Amelia an apologetic look, "he was the easiest out of all three of them."  
"It's just a bit daunting, really," Amelia said with a small smile. James removed his hands from his ears and walked over to Amelia, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Congratulations to the both of you," Harry said, still looking down at the pictures as though they were the most amazing thing he had seen, "I can't believe I'm going to be Grandfather another two times."

"All you need now is for Lily to have a baby, dad," James said taking hold of Amelia's hand. Harry seemed to pale at James's comment, shaking his head as he placed the pictures down on the table and a deep frown set on his face as he looked up at James.

"Not happening, she's still a baby," Harry said, "She's going to stay locked up in her room forever and be my little princess."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband's reaction, "She needs to leave the house, she's going to be teaching soon."

"Nope, not having it, she'll be socialising if she leaves and then I'll have to scare off any potential boyfriends." Harry said shaking his head.

"Oh, Harry" Ginny scolded, slapping her husband on the arm, he gave her a small smile.

Amelia and James chuckled as Amelia put the pictures back into her bag carefully and picked it up.

"Well, we should get going; Adam should be home by now." Amelia told her father and mother-in-law.

"I think he's more excited than us about the baby... well babies. Wow, I am not going to get used to that." James grinned.

They hadn't even knocked at Adam's front door before it was opened and Adam was grinning down at them. He beckoned them in without saying hello and shut the door behind them as they entered.

"Are you alright, Adam?" James asked his best friend; Adam waved his hand at him as he shushed him.

"Never mind how I am, how's my niece or nephew? You've got a picture of a scan right?" Adam asked grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her into the front room and sitting her down as he sat next to her. James was left standing by the door, shaking his head at Adam as he made his own way to the living room.

"Yep, we have a picture," Amelia smiled as she dug into her bag and pulled out the pictures. "Three actually."

Adam took them from her and looked down at them, he stopped at the one of both of the babies together, and his mouth fell open in shock as he looked back at the other two pictures, squinting at them each and comparing them with the other pictures.

"Oh Merlin, you're having two," Adam said looking up at Amelia and James who both nodded in agreement. Adam fell into stunned silence as he kept looking at the pictures in front of him.

"Baby left and baby right," James told Adam, Adam looked up at him as he nodded dumbly, he couldn't believe his little sister was old enough to have one baby let alone two.

"I like it," Amelia said to James, "baby left and baby right."

They heard a jingling of keys at the door, which indicated that Lucy had arrived home. Before they could open their mouths in greeting Adam had leapt off of the sofa and run towards the door, taking the scans with him. Amelia rolled her eyes at her brother's behaviour as James gave a hearty chuckle.

"Lucy!" Adam yelled loudly as Lucy walked into the flat and jumped at the sound of her boyfriend who had nearly run into her. "TWINS!"

They could hear Lucy ask Adam, "what?" before she gasped, dropped something that hit the floor with a loud thump and rushed into the front room.

"Twins?" she asked both James and Amelia as though not trusting Adam.

"Yep," Amelia said happily, standing up as Lucy rushed over to her and engulfed her in a hug.

She pulled away from Amelia as Adam walked back into the room staring intently down at the scans a massive grin on his face. "You do know that means having two babies right?"

"I think we guessed that," James said with a laugh as Lucy and Amelia sat back down on the sofa. Lucy frowned at James's comment.

"No, I mean two babies with gigantic heads like, James's," Lucy said pointing at James with her thumb.

"Hey! My head is not that big," James said defensively, his hands flying to his head as though measuring it with his hands. Why did people think he had a big head?

"It's like a balloon!" Lucy told him.

"More like a Quaffle." Adam said, causing Amelia and Lucy to laugh. James shook his giant head at them.

"You're just being mean now, plus don't scare Amelia, she's the one carrying the spawn of Quaffle head."

"Thanks guys," Amelia told them as they all laughed at James's and now Amelia's expense.

"So, now can we go shopping for baby things?" Lucy pleaded with Amelia; Lucy had wanted to buy stuff for the baby since she had found out that Amelia was pregnant.

"I think we should wait until we know what we're having." Amelia told her, Lucy let out a groan.

"I can't wait that long." She cried.

"It's only two months," Amelia told her with a laugh.

Lucy pouted as she looked at Amelia sadly, Amelia sighed before she gave in to her friend.

"Fine, but don't buy too much, and make sure it's something that they could wear if they're a boy or girl."

Lucy let out a squeal as she clapped happily. "I've got the cutest little outfit in my shop in Hogsmeade," Lucy worked as the manager in Victoires clothes shop in Hogsmeade, she had done for quite some time now and really enjoyed it.

Amelia grinned at her best friend as Adam finally gave the scans back to James.

"I think I need to start making the spare room into a nursery," Adam said, meaning his own spare room, he was currently using it to store his cauldron and ingredients. "After I've fumigated it of course."

James laughed, "I think I need to get more room in our flat. That flat won't be big enough for four of us."

They stayed at Adam and Lucy's for dinner that night, Amelia sending an owl from Adam's house to her parents, making sure to copy the scans with her wand and including them in, she made a mental note to copy them for Ginny and Harry as well.


End file.
